It is common practice to use decomposable garbage or waste for making compost and fertilizer sap for use in gardens and the like. For this purpose, the decomposable garbage and waste is placed in a pile on the ground and is moistened with water to aid the fermenting process. Since the fermenting process takes approximately three or four months and the pile is usually in an exposed area, problems can occur as a result of the unsightliness of the pile and the possibility that it will attract animals and rodents.